


Resolution

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s got one hand holding an umbrella and the other palm flat on across the middle of her back. Somewhere behind them he knows the team is there, and the military men and women are dispersing, and Grace has taken tiny, toddling Joan off for a walk. </p><p>They’d only been there a minute or so, when Mary finally says, “Maybe it’s for the best.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Emotional Drabbles Prompt - _Resolved_

Steve’s got one hand holding an umbrella and the other palm flat on across the middle of her back. Somewhere behind them he knows the team is there, and the military men and women are dispersing, and Grace has taken tiny, toddling Joan off for a walk. 

They’d only been there a minute or so, when Mary finally says, “Maybe it’s for the best.”

The sodden wet clinging to her voice and rolling into the trembling sniffle that follows it. That sends Steve hand across his shoulder blade, to find her further shoulder and pull her closer. Of all the things she’s said over the last few years that one strikes him as possibly the oddest, maybe even worst, ever.

Even though she’s looking up just as fast, brushing more tears from her eyes. “It’s all he ever wanted, right? At least they’re together now.”

It’s an odd sentiment, and it ricochet’s around Steve chest chasing the bouncing bullet and un-ending explosion since the moment someone told him his mother had died. Again. Mary falls apart every while, like clockwork, and Steve just rolls on through the world, her opposite. The straight man unable to look at anything straight, or feel anything he thinks he should be.

The McGarrett children, who had their first picnic twenty years too late in a graveyard they can’t stop coming back to. Or maybe they will now. Maybe it’s over. It’s as strange a thought as Doris being gone. As Doris being alive was. Their parents different, well meaning choices, pushed them apart and tore their family in shrapnel.

But he still deny couldn’t the ache of Doris gone, again, or the something to Mary words.

His fingers squeeze her shoulder, just barely, as he stared at the matching grave placards in the grass above his black dress flats and the point of her heels. One placard weathered a few years, and one placard brand new. For better or worse, or, for their family for better and worse, there was truth down in that, too.

Quiet and tired, and ready to be left alone, finally finished.

Where it always belonged. “Yeah. At least they’re together now.”


End file.
